


Mine

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Betrayal, Claiming, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Trigger Warning: Self Mutilation, Unrequited Love, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills Heat Ceremony hasn't seen this much cause for excitement in almost a century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claim

He’s picking up his father for lunch when it happens.

“I’m getting a bacon burger today and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The sheriff is saying as he gathers the papers strewn across his desk in preparation to leave.

Stiles is about to argue when the fresh scent of wolf reaches him. It doesn’t coincide with anything that registers as police, and it makes him pause. It’s not completely unknown, but the power that carries with it is greatly out of place.

The quiet is enough to make his father look over at him, but the sheriffs eyes stray to the open doorway where a man Stiles has only seen from afar is waiting. 

"Peter Hale,” there’s a bite to his fathers’ words that Stiles has only ever heard him use when the rouge hunters that had killed his mother where captured. “To what do I owe the honor?"

Peter’s expression is unreadable, but he seems to realize belatedly that it’s his turn to talk. All at once, his demeanor and expression become business as usual. At least as usual as Stiles can guess at when all the interaction he’s had with Peter Hale is gawking at the man when his charm edges the boundary of public decency during pack meetings.

"I'm here on my sisters behalf about our new arrivals.”

Stiles doesn’t miss the way his father glances at him with concern.

  
++++++++++

“What did Peter Hale want this afternoon?”

Sheriff Stilinski takes an unnecessarily large bite and chews carefully, slowly as Stiles stares at him in disbelief.

“Does it have to do with the ceremony?”

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow, and takes another big bite of food.  _You were eavesdropping,_  it said. 

Stiles has the decency to look sheepish.  “How much is the ceremony going to change with an alpha involved?”

“Everything.” The Sheriff sighs, “You won’t get to chose a beta. The alpha will have their pick of the omegas on the night of the full moon. If you’re picked, you’ll go home with them for three days. If you’re not, then you’ll get your pick of the betas the next night like the original plan.”

_The original plan._

The current Alpha of Beacon Hills had mated long before Stiles had been born. She had governed the pack for as far back as his father could even remember. That meant an alpha hadn't been part of the Heat Ceremony for close to a century, but now there'd be two. 

Two unknown alphas.

Stiles let his head fall to the kitchen table.

He was doomed.

++++++++++

The Beacon Hills pack was formidable, it continued to flourish and expand, but even as their numbers grew there was a notable decrease in omegas coming of age this year. If the number continued to decrease it meant trouble for the pack. Omegas were the only ones capable of carrying a pup to term successfully, and while alliances with other packs allowed for the use of surrogates, most betas tended to go the route of adopting human children. Stiles own father had been one such child, while his mother had been a born werewolf. His mothers’ beta status had made it impossible for her to have a child. It would have been worse if she’d been an omega. Taking on a human mate would not have been an option. They’d used a surrogate, and a healthy omega pup had been the result.        

++++++++++

  
The corner of Peter’s mouth was turned up in a smirk. He was all charm and smug satisfaction as he stood on stage, completely in his element with all eyes on him. His eyes scanned the crowd taking in the rowdy betas at the front of the gathered crowd, some already shifted as their eagerness and excitement made it harder to control their wolfs on the full moon.

“Before I introduce the omegas, I have an announcement to make. I know you are all wondering why we have gathered a day earlier than planned. Tonight, we celebrate the return of two pack members.”

Whispers began amongst the crowd, but in a pack of werewolves it was hard to ignore.

“Now, now, calm yourselves. A few of you, perhaps, were present for my sisters heat ceremony. Our Alpha’s union was the last ceremony in Beacon Hills of an alphas mating. Tonight, almost a century later, we will witness not one, but two alpha unions. Our Alpha’s eldest pups, alpha twins Laura and Derek Hale, have returned to us to take part in the Heat Ceremony.”

The reaction was instantaneous; collective gasps echoed through the crowd before they erupted in happy cheering. Everyone knew about the twin alphas that had been born to the Hale pack years ago, but no one had seen them since they had left Beacon Hills to learn from allies in the north.

Peter smiled, in the corner of his eye he could see Alpha Hale sitting up straighter as the happy thrum of the pack filled her with energy and pride. Her eldest pups would be presented to her pack tonight.

A man in uniform suddenly filled the empty seat beside his sister, and Peter looked away before he could stare too long at Sheriff Stilinski.  

++++++++++

The crowd was quieting down, but it was clear they were getting restless. The scent of omega in the beginnings of heat had been tolerable when the gathering had started, but the full moon was soon to hit its peak and with it the scent of unclaimed omega in heat would be hard to ignore. A few heads were already turned, blazing blue eyes of shifted betas focused on where the scent of arousal was strongest to the side of the stage.

“I will remind you that while two omegas will find their chosen tonight, the rest will have their pick of the pack for this heat season tomorrow."

Peter waited, eyes flashing blue as he turned to side of the stage, and motioned at the human guard to allow the omegas through.

Lydia Martin led the procession of omegas onto the stage. They shared a look, Peter unable to resist teasing her with a smirk when she stopped just short of him, eyes flashing gold in challenge. She turned her back to him with a flip of her hair, staring out into the crowd instead.

A warning growl from the other side of the stage made all the omegas go immediately still.

The crowd quieted, sensing the aura of power making itself known as two figures stepped onto the opposite end of the stage. A female led the way; eyes’ blazing alpha red and it was immediately obvious the warning growl had come from her. The male stood back, watching and waiting.

  
Peter turned slowly and inclined his head, baring his throat in a show of submission as fluid as it was second nature. His arms were at his sides away from his body with the bare palms of his hands showing clearly that he was not a threat.

The Alpha females' growl subsided, her red eyes lingered just behind Peter to the line of omegas whose combined fear scent was overpowering everything else. She frowned, and blinked the red from her eyes to reveal cloudy green. The scent of fear not at all pleasing her as it did other alphas. She glanced back at her male companion, giving him an exasperating look that turned into a glare until he came up to stand beside her.

Peter rolled his eyes, and turned back to the crowd. "It is my pleasure to introduce Laura and Derek Hale."

Laura linked her arm with Derek’s and rested her head against his shoulder. If not for her earlier display of power, she would have seemed harmless as she playfully waved a greeting. A few male betas at the front of the crowd stepped closer to the stage, and Laura winked at them.

On the other end of the stage, Lydia stiffened. She reached up to pull her long hair over one shoulder, leaving the side of her neck exposed in the direction of the alphas.

If either alpha noticed the subtle shift in Lydia's scent as it intensified, neither let it show.

"Let's start with the selection before the moon hits its peak." Peter stepped away from the podium then and walked off stage, leaving the five omegas and two alphas alone to concentrate on each other.

Laura looked up at her brother with a smile. Derek leaned down to rub his cheek against hers in affection. Affection that to omegas in heat looked too much like a challenge. They didn't have to wait long before the small act told them everything they needed to know about the omegas watching them.

Arousal was prominent among the five omegas, the fear from earlier forgotten in the face of a powerful mate, but that was to be expected. They'd all been receiving suppressant injections for the last week, a precaution in case any of them went into heat early. Today was the first day none of them had received an injection and it was showing. All the pent up need was oozing out of every pore in their bodies and filling the air with the heady aroma of fruit ripe for the taking.

Accompanying the scent of arousal was jealousy and confusion, the first belonging to the red haired maiden, Lydia Martin, while the other was all Stiles Stilinski. They were the only two who'd managed to stay in sufficient control of their instincts to actually analyze the Alpha pairs actions, whereas, their brethren were focused solely on attracting the powerful alphas into mating. The other three omegas were already shifting, eyes bright gold.

Stiles took a step back.

It was a bad move.

He instantly realized his mistake when the twins simultaneously turned to watch him, eyes glowing a fiery red.

Laura looked amused as she stepped away from her brother.

Derek ran a hand over the back of her head, a caress, and a silent thank you that only served to intensify the scent of confusion in Stiles.

Derek turned his full attention to the boy.

Stiles felt a shiver run down his back, and he took another step back, a habit he'd never quite gotten over from when he was a kid and his mother had ingrained it in his head to run from everything more powerful and unknown.

Derek’s growl vibrated through the cold night air as he shifted partially; the power in his scent was angry and confused, it called for submission.

Stiles flinched, body freezing as instinct warred with muscle memory.

 _Don’t submit_. It whispered.  
  
 _Dangerous_. It warned.

 

++++++++++

  
  
All the other omegas except Lydia fell to their hands and knees, keening and whimpering, throats bared and bodies ready to accept the Alphas will.

  
  
Lydia glared at them in disgust.

 

Her own body shivered from the power behind Derek’s growl, but her wolf was not interested in that alpha.

  
  
Laura hadn't moved. She watched her brother in quiet amusement, eyes flickering between him and his intended, and her own chosen. This wasn't Laura’s first heat season, but it was the first for her baby brother who'd fought the idea of taking on a mate for a year.

 

Yet, here he was stepping up for first claim.

 

Her wolf rumbled, pacing in displeasure.

 

Laura ignored it, she would give Derek first claim this time out of love, but her wolf would not have stood for the disrespect if her brother had gone for her chosen. She felt her wolf fighting to shift at the thought, and she turned her full attention on the female omega that had caught her eye instead. The omegas scent spiked with arousal when their eyes met, and Laura felt her wolf calm, pleased at their intendeds’ attraction.  

 

++++++++++

  
Stiles clenched his teeth, he felt hot and dizzy standing before a crowd of lusting werewolves. Now that he had an alphas attention he fought against the shift. His wolf wanted out. It wanted to mate and bask in the attentions of this powerful alpha. He shook his head, whimpering in distress as it physically and emotionally pained him to deny something that was meant to be as natural as breathing.

 

A whimper was all it took.

  
  
One second Stiles was holding his head in pain, and the next Derek had him by the wrists, teeth firmly planted in the skin of his throat as Derek growled hard into his skin.

 

 _Submit_. It demanded.

 

 _Mine_. It claimed.

  
Stiles whimpered, the heat that had been eating him alive soothed with an alphas claim.

  
  
Derek released his wrists, pulling his new mate closer by the waist, as one hand caressed the exposed length of his arm. He growled again, taking satisfaction in the way the smaller body pressed closer as the growl vibrated thru his mate and pooled as warm pleasure in his belly.

  
  
"Alpha," Stiles panted, gripping at the man holding him so securely.

  
  
Derek felt his ears burn red.

 

His new mate acknowledging his claim filled him with peace even as the new union brought the beginnings of his own answering heat. He withdrew his teeth, laving the tender bite and watching as the skin around the marks healed until two perfect puncture marks were left. He pulled away enough to look at his mates face and was surprised by the dazed amber watching him so intently.

 

He only had a moment to wonder if those pink lips would taste as good as his new mate smelled before Stiles fainted in his arms.

 

 _Mine_. His wolf claimed.

 

Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory heat fic as my first fic for Teen Wolf fandom~!!


	2. Hunt

 

After Stiles had been claimed, his alpha had carried him off stage, and Lydia had been left with three desperate omegas and an alpha who looked to be enjoying the attention a little too much. 

  
Laura’s eyes had gone back to their natural green as she’d taken in each omega.  She turned away, calling out “the strawberry” over her shoulder, and jumping off the stage without a look back.  
  
Lydia’s eyes had flashed gold, angry and insulted that this alpha thought so little of her to not even claim her before the hunt. Her wolf whined, confused that it had perhaps displeased the alpha in some way. Human logic was warning her that this union was only going to end badly if her alpha wasn’t giving her the acknowledgement she deserved.  
  
Laura had disappeared, and Lydia had been led off stage by a deputy and into a car where Dr. Deaton, the man responsible for the care of the omegas participating in the ceremony, was waiting with a heat suppressant. He smiled apologetically, and applied the injection without a word before exiting the car quietly.  
  
Alone, Lydia choked on a whine.  
  
It wasn’t right. They were supposed to be done with the suppressants. If the alpha wanted her, she was supposed to have claimed her. The bite would start the alphas heat, so they could mate.  
  
A horrible thought occurred to her then, did Laura have no intention of claiming her at all? Would she keep Lydia for the sake of appearances and release her after the three days passed? A hundred other questions rushed through her mind, and she leaned over to rest her head on the cool window of the car.  
  
Three days with an alpha that didn’t want her.  
  
Her wolf whined miserably, and Lydia let her eyes drift shut.

++++++++++

  
  
Waking in the middle of the woods should have been more surprising than it was. Thankfully, he was still dressed, and his nose could pick up the scent of the deputies that had dropped him off in the woods. It was protocol after a claim had been made. The moon was still high in the sky, a sign he hadn't been out for too long. No one was allowed to be out in the woods except the omega and their chosen, or in this case, the alpha and their chosen. He felt his cheeks heat at the memory of those ruby red eyes, and Stiles bit back a groan as his body remembered the hard body and the heat of being held by a man he only knew by name.  
  
A howl broke his thoughts, and the claiming bite on his neck warmed until the flesh throbbed, and Stiles felt his whole body grow hot even as his insides clenched with need.  
  
I'm coming. It said.  
  
Run and hide, if you dare. It challenged.  
  
Stiles growled, body shifting to embrace his wolf and eyes blazing gold. He howled long and loud.  
  
Try and catch me. He said.  
  
Sharp fangs glinted in the night, a grin. He sprinted off in the direction opposite of the power he felt licking at his heels.  
  
The hunt had begun.

 

++++++++++

  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
The teasing voice startled Lydia, her fingers tightening on the edge of the window sill where she'd been contemplating making a run for it. Waking up in a room that smelled so strongly of Laura had set her on edge, and her first instinct had been to run.  
  
The bedroom door clicked shut, and Lydia turned to look even as her breathing labored and instinct told her the predator had not left the room.  
  
Laura was leaning back on the door, blocking the exit and watching Lydia with a smile that looked forced and red eyes that narrowed when Lydia didn’t answer.  
  
“Were you trying to leave? We’re in a house out in the preserve, you know. There’s nothing for miles. You can’t possibly think you’d stand a chance out there alone. You’d never make it back to Deaton before someone found you and took you by force.” Laura was shifting as she spoke, her scent sharp and angry at the truth of her own words and Lydia tried not to show how surprised she was at the reaction.  
  
“The suppressant Deaton gave you won’t last much longer, and you’d probably be so gone to heat that you’d enjoy it.” Laura’s mouth snapped around the last word, a scowl firmly in place.  
  
Lydia flinched.  
  
In a second, Laura was across the room, crowding Lydia against the wall. “You’re mine, little wolf.” She leaned in to whisper in Lydia’s ear, her cheek brushing against Lydia. “You’ll stay right here until I say otherwise.” Lydia’s eyes shone bright in golden light, the suppressant was still working, but having Laura so close and exuding power and possession made her thighs clench.  
  
Laura breathed in deep, no doubt scenting Lydia’s want. She nosed along Lydia’s cheek, before stepping back and her wolf receded leaving only the red of her eyes and a smirk.  
  
Laura left.  
  
Lydia slid down the wall, cheeks bright red. Her wolf whined, unfulfilled and not understanding why their alpha spoke possession, but never claimed.     

 

++++++++++

  
  
Blood.  
  
The scent of fresh blood was thick in the woods. A buck had been killed and its scent was like a sirens call to the omegas hungry wolf. There was nothing left of human rational, only instinct survived and it hungered for the gift their suitor had provided.  
  
He slowed, gold scanning the clearing for a hint of alpha red. It was hard to pick up the scent of anything past the blood.  
  
Logically, he should avoid it. This had to be a trap.  
  
Yet, running with only the scent of Derek’s power and want behind him had made him hungry.    
  
The buck lay untouched, no sign of a struggle except where claws had dug into the sides of the animal before teeth had sunk into its throat and its neck had been broken.  
  
The omega breathed deep. Fresh blood and the alphas want scented the air. The clearing reeked of marked off territory, it screamed at others to stay away.  
  
The omega panted, heated flesh beginning to ache with the need for another’s touch. Stepping into the clearing felt like a caress against his body. The bite mark on his shoulder throbbed and the ghost pressure of teeth against his skin was enough to bring him to his knees, legs trembling as he felt his cock throb against his jeans.  
  
He slunk forward, claws tearing into the buck, and not caring as blood soaked into his clothes.  
  
Red eyes watched on.

 

 

++++++++++

  
  
Laura doesn’t stay away long.  
  
Lydia’s managed to calm down enough to think logically, but everything she knows about Laura so far doesn’t fall into a neat category like all the other people around Lydia and to top it off there’s alpha instincts to account for too.  
  
In actuality, she shouldn’t be surprised at all to have Laura back in the room an hour later, dressed for bed in shorts and camisole top that barely reaches her belly button, and a matching set for Lydia. The clothes aren’t new, the logo is a bit faded and there’s the faint scent of Laura and detergent on them. Lydia puts them on; annoyed that Laura doesn’t even bat an eye in her direction as she’s taking off her clothes. Instead the alpha spreads out on the bed, rolling for a bit, as she gets comfortable.  
  
Their going to sleep together, Lydia realizes when Laura has taken up more than her share of the bed and finally looks to Lydia expectantly.    
  
“That’s a cute bra,” Laura says with a grin, and Lydia realizes she’s been too focused on Laura that she’s only managed to put on the shorts. She flushes, and finishes changing.  
  
Laura pats the bed, and Lydia takes a deep breathe before climbing in. The alpha doesn’t give her a chance to get comfortable. She pulls Lydia’s back flush against her front with an arm around the waist. One of Laura’s legs finds its way between Lydia’s thighs to press tight against her core, and her face nuzzles into Lydia’s hair until the tip of her nose reaches the soft skin of her neck.  
  
There’s a pleased rumble along Lydia’s back and then Laura pulls away enough to lay her cheek against the back of Lydia’s head, uncaring that the back of her hand is torturing Lydia as it brushes against the underside of a breast from where Laura is running fingers along the omegas forearm.  
  
Lydia bites her lip, and tries to ignore the touches. Exhausting finally claims her, and her body relaxes in Laura’s grip. The alphas green eyes flash red and she settles firmly into Lydia’s pliant body. The scent of omega in heat is slowly rising to the surface as the suppressant starts to lose effect. Laura’s grip tightens, and her thigh presses closer against the warmth of Lydia’s heat.  

 

++++++++++

  
  
If the scent of blood was strong before, it’s maddeningly overpowering now that he’s soaked in it. He’s eaten his fill, and now instinct is searching for the alpha that provided such a delicious meal to thank him. He doesn’t have to wait long. A large body steps into view across the field, an alpha in its true form. It’s all long limbs, and fur, a beautiful mix that is more wolf than man and a form only alphas can take.  
  
Stiles can scent power and want, but there’s a faint blood scent from killing the buck and it makes his mouth water. The bite on his shoulder throbs, and Stiles finds it hard to keep his eyes open when his heat-laden body is responding so strongly to its alpha being in mere sight. He’s panting, and he can taste the bucks’ blood in the air, it makes his body thrum with excitement. His cock grows thick as he moves away from the body and blood.  
  
The alphas growling, red eyes watching every move Stiles makes as he approaches, until the omega is pressed against his chest and reaching up lick along his jaw, and under his chin. Stiles whines, bloodied hands running over the alphas chest and then he drops to his knees. He’s nosing at the red cock of his alpha, whines of need escaping in between pants and the alphas growl increases, drowning out Stiles’ whine for a moment and then the omega is turning, ass in the air and legs spread as he whines and pants desperate for his alphas cock.  
  
The alphas claws rip into the denim of his jeans, clothes are shredded in seconds and there’s flesh exposed through the scraps in tantalizing ways, before its covered by the alphas larger body as it presses Stiles into dropping his upper body fully. There are thick, muscled thighs covered in soft fur between the omegas spread ones. Stiles presses back against the heat of alphas cocks. He wants it so bad. He wants it thick and dripping inside, filling and stretching until it feels like the world will implode if his body doesn’t break first.  
  
There’s a wet cock against his hole and Stiles keens, its hard to catch his breath when there’s soft fur against his heated skin, claws are raking across his thighs spreading him enough so clawed digits can dig into his skin without breaking it. Stiles trembles, his hips thrust into the air, his own cock is pulsing hard enough to send a shiver through him each time.  
  
There’s a tongue at the base of his spine, and hot breath. His alphas tongue runs a wet path down his spine and stops just over his hole before the alpha growls, and bites into his hip. There’s pain and the omega whimpers, but the alpha is there, licking the blood away before its broad tongue finds his hole and its all the omega can do not to cum. It’s wet and warm, and hot breath seeps inside, making him quiver and arch, when his alphas tongue spears into him. He’s pushing back, and that tongue is coating everything and softening his hole for his alphas cock. There’s saliva dripping down the inside of his thighs, and Stiles clenches his legs against his alphas thighs and groans when his alpha growls and the vibration fills him.  
  
He’s whining, and the tongue is gone.  
  
His body is feverish, and his thighs are wet and quivering from the strain to stay still.  
  
He’s dug his clawed fingers deep into the ground to keep from touching himself.  
  
He thrust into the air, and a gasping pant leaves him when his alphas wet tip presses against his soft hole.  
  
There’s pain, and Stiles howls until his throat feels raw and his alpha is pulling back and thrusting forward so hard and fast that the omega falls forward and pushes back in time with his alphas thrusts. The claws on his thighs have a bruising grip, but the weight of them as they keep Stiles firm against his alpha as he fills him leaves him breathless and gasping, panting and keening for release.  
  
His upper body goes pliant, and his head falls to the side, and he whimpers because he’s close and he wants his alphas teeth on his claim and his alphas body pressing into and over him.  
  
There’s a growl from behind and then there’s warmth along his back before teeth sink into the flesh over his alphas bite. There’s blood and heat, and Stiles falls over the edge, cuming into the shredded jeans barely holding onto his body.  
  
The alpha growls louder, his clawed fingers dig into Stiles thighs and he’s thrusting faster and harder and Stiles is moaning as his alphas cock runs over his prostrate without mercy and then his alpha is tensing and there’s something thick pressing against Stiles hole. The wolf whimpers, and his alphas knot fills him snug and tight. Stiles panting, and his cock is twitching with renewed need because his alpha is knotting him and suddenly there’s a rush of hot seed filling him, and the omega keens and pants and humps the air because he’s being bred.

His alpha is breeding him.  
  
There’s a clawed hand leaving his thigh and reaching for the new mark on his hip, pressing against it hard and solid. Stiles groans, clenching around his alphas knot, and whimpering when it earns him a growl that shakes him from where their joined. The alpha leans into his body, pulling the smaller omega against him as he lays them on their sides, and pulls the smaller body firmly against him.

Stiles feels his eyes grow heavy, and he whines reaching for the heavy arm that’s found his waist. There’s a tongue laving at the bite-ridden skin of his shoulder, and a rumble along his skin, eases him into sleep as his alpha nuzzles closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding to the tags as I go, so keep an eye on those to have an idea of what's coming.


	3. Pain

There’s warmth all along his side, and it feels like he’s moving despite the heavy feeling in his limbs. He can faintly make out the sound of rushing water, a creek most likely. His nose isn’t picking up anything except the scent of mate and its startling, his body tenses and all movement stops. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. Last night was simple, all instinct, and he’s not sure what to expect now that he can think clearly. He knows he’s reverted back to a completely human appearance some time during the night, but a rumble from the chest he’s pressed against has him opening his eyes anyway.

 

The alphas shed his furred form, though he remains wolfed out. This more human appearance is reassuring, but the red of his eyes is bright and hard. Stiles can feel the claws on the hands holding him up, and he’s surprised at the calm that fills him. He feels safe. A glance down his body reveals the tattered remains of his clothes are gone, leaving him bare. Nudity shouldn’t be such a big deal for a werewolf, but this is the first time his body is bare to his mate. He flushes, and the alpha tilts his head closer to nudge at his cheek with his nose.

 

The alpha rumbles again, and starts walking. Stiles watches him, taking in the way his ears twitch when they pick up the sounds farther off than Stiles human ears can catch. His head turns when a large buck rustles fallen leaves in its effort to get away from the predator in the vicinity. Stiles ignores it, the buck only serves to remind him of last night, and that’s when he realizes how good he feels. His body is still a little sore, and at this point he’s not even sure he could hold himself up. His hand strays to his abdomen, digits pushing at the soft skin in wonder. “I wonder if my heats over.” He mumbles. There’s no pain, and the need from before is gone.

 

The alphas grip tightens, a quiet growl that sounds reprimanding but only makes Stiles roll his eyes as he lets his hand drop across his chest and sags against him. “I was just curious. I thought I was going to be in pain all three days from the way the other omegas talked about it.”

    

When they reach the creek, the alpha doesn’t stop. He wades in with Stiles, and only lets him stand when they’re waist deep. Those deep red eyes stare into Stiles own honey brown, and then the alpha leans down to rub his cheek against Stiles. It’s a clear show of affection, easy and simple. Stiles feels a tightening in his chest relax, and he turns to lay a kiss on the alphas jaw. The alpha rumbles, and Stiles laughs, “liked that, did you?”

 

Those red eyes flash green, and then the alpha is guiding him in deeper into the creek, clawed hands curving around his hips, careful not to break skin even if Stiles can heal.

 

++++++++++

 

It’s the gut wrenching pain that wakes Lydia, a sign the suppressants have stopped working entirely. The full moons passed – without a claim, without relief – there’s only horrible pain that leaves her curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. She’s crying, eyes bleeding gold, and it’s all an effort to fight against the pain. It’s nothing a shift will stop, however, if anything the pain is getting worse. Her wolf takes over, and her body heaves. Breathing is difficult, her senses overwhelmed, but it doesn’t stop her from nosing at the sheets, seeking out Laura’s scent. Laura’s gone, but her scent is nearby and Lydia whines in desperation. Her claws dig into the mattress, and she huffs wet breaths against the sheets. She can almost taste Laura like this, and it’s too much for her and not enough all at once. Lydia chokes back the tears and lets out a heart wrecking howl.

 

 _Help me,_ it pleads.

 

When the call dies down, it leaves her throat raw. She slumps, eyes wet with tears as she looks to the door expecting Laura to come through any second now.

 

++++++++++

 

Laura’s sitting on the front steps of the porch, when Lydia’s howl breaks the peace of the morning. She tilts her head away from the sound, green eyes rolling skyward, watching as a flock of birds spook from the trees and head away. The sky is clear, no cloud in sight, and she turns back to the forest surrounding the house.

 

She waits.

 

++++++++++

 

They’re resting in the grass beside the creek after their swim. Stiles is laying on the alpha’s chest, head cradled on his arms, and legs draped on either side of his mates hips. There’s a warm hand rubbing his back, and he’s trying to fight the urge to sleep. His limbs still feel heavy, and he’s starting to think it’s just a side affect of the heat.

 

He lets his eyes shut, and the alphas hand slows to a stop on his lower back. A smile spreads across Stiles lips because the weight of it is reassuring. He hasn’t been allowed out of arms reach since waking. Not in the sense that the alpha’s denying him, but more so in that he can’t take a step in any direction without him following, persistent in keeping them within touching distance. It’s flattering to have someone so aware of him that their bodies easily fit together, even in the most mundane of activities, yet it’s also worrying. While he knows what the alpha is like when he’s lost to instinct and heat, he has no idea what to expect from him when all this is over. When the alphas in his rational mind, will he still want Stiles? Is he even planning to stay in Beacon Hills? He’d left before, and who was to say that he wouldn’t leave again. Stiles didn’t know anything about him, and this ceremony wasn’t even permanently binding.  

 

He frowned; this union wasn’t binding unless Stiles came out of this pregnant, or the alpha gave him the last claim.   

 

Not knowing was frustrating. Being an omega, Stiles had always known that his duty was to find a mate and bare strong pups to fortify the pack. However, with the number of omegas decreasing, the usual freedom allowed to omegas had been increasingly absent in recent years. Where before they’d been allowed to intermix with other unmated werewolves at school, so that they might bond and find a mate in time for the ceremony, now they had to be escorted by guardians when they went out in public.

 

It wasn’t just their pack that was suffering a decrease in omegas. In fact, the Hale pack was fortunate in that they’d had twice as many omegas as other packs. It was another reason why the closer the heat ceremony came; the more protection was allotted to the omegas of the pack. It had gotten to the point where Stiles had chosen to stay home and avoid the whole ordeal. Being the son of the sheriff had made it at least a little more bearable in that his own guardians were at least werewolves and human deputies he’d grown up around. People his dad knew and trusted to keep him safe and out of harms way. While appreciated, it didn’t make it any less frustrating to be under watch, and while he couldn’t avoid a guardian at school, he could avoid one at home. He and Scott could still play video games online, and video chat whenever they wanted. They just couldn’t be alone in the same room while Scott remained an unmated beta.

 

Even though omegas were protected, they didn’t need to be guarded around other omegas.

 

So when Lydia’s howl reaches his ears, Stiles goes tense. There’s gold bleeding into his eyes and he’s shifting before he really knows what he’s doing, or what he’s reacting to. All he recognizes is a howl for help from pack, from someone that is so dear to him his heart rate shoots through the roof and he’s having trouble breathing through the distress in Lydia’s howl.

 

The alpha rolls, and pins him to the ground with enough force to stun Stiles for a second before he’s fighting. He snaps at the alpha’s face when he leans in, but he doesn’t care. All he knows is that someone he loves needs him, and his mate is in the way. Instead of offering his help, he’s stopping him. Stiles snarls, lunging forward to bite at the alpha’s throat.

 

The alpha pulls in time, his grip goes lax just long enough for Stiles to push up, but then the alpha is slamming him back to the ground with enough force that Stiles’ head bounces and his vision goes white.

 

“You will stay.” It’s a demand, an order, from his alpha. Stiles hears himself whine, even as his body goes limp, but Lydia’s distress is at the forefront of his mind. He realizes as he lays there trying to catch his breath while the bruise on the back of his head heals that he doesn’t even know who Lydia ended up with.

 

He glances up into the alphas red eyes, his brow is creased and the tension in his arms is making his veins stand out against his skin. Stiles has a vague recollection of his alpha’s sister expressing interest in Lydia, but there’d been other omegas there and he couldn’t be sure if the female alpha would reciprocate Lydia’s interest. Stiles knows for a fact Lydia had been resigned to chose Jackson Whittemore, if no female betas stepped up to claim her. It was rare that a female beta would contest for a female omega. Stiles wasn’t even sure same sex couplings would be allowed this year, it seemed like all anyone talked about in the months leading up to the heat ceremony had been the hope for more omega pups to come from the unions. As it was, the arrival of two alphas had meant same sex unions would have.

 

The alpha settles along his back, spooning allows him to trap Stiles arms against his body, and a leg around his hips makes it impossible for Stiles to slide out of his grip without alerting him. He doesn’t relax even as Stiles’ body remains grudgingly pliant from his order. As long as his rational mind still wants to go to Lydia and make sure she’s okay, his instincts make it impossible. He’s attacked his own mate with every intention to injure, and its left his wolf unsettled. Stiles refuses to acknowledge that the calm they’d had has been, perhaps, irrevocably disturbed. Stiles shuts his eyes, but sleep doesn’t come. He lays there, too aware that the arms around him don’t feel as welcoming as they did this morning.

 

++++++++++

 

The call goes unanswered.

 

Lydia eyes widen, tears spilling down her cheeks. She feels cold inside even as her heat makes her skin flush and overheat. Her claws dig into the skin of her arms, and the blood scent goes unnoticed as she focuses on the red dripping down her arm and onto the sheets. She feels exposed. The punctures itch as the skin tries to heal around her claws, and she digs deeper into the flesh, eyes squeezed shut as she tries to regain control.

 

++++++++++

 

Laura can hear everything from the rustle of the sheets to Lyda’s uneven breath as it carries down to her from the shut, second floor window. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her palms. This is taking longer than she’d expected, and she’s never been one for patience. She yawns, jaw cracking and fangs sliding out. It’s a habit, she can’t get rid of, and she runs her tongue over her larger canines before flat human teeth replace them.

 

Another howl fills the air, this time from the direction of the town, and Laura’s eyes flash red. There’s power and the scent of wolf headed towards the house, towards Lydia. It’s a threat heading for her territory with the intent of taking what’s hers.

 

Laura stands, red eyes narrowed as the new wolf arrives. It’s a male beta, and it smells of pack, but it stinks heavily of arousal. Lydia’s too close for it not to react to her scent. Laura’s eyes narrow, and there’s a growl building in her throat. The beta remains just inside the line of trees surrounding the house, its eyes a vibrant blue even in the daytime. It’s not the wolf that’s making her skin crawl, though. There’s blood in the air, and it makes her wolf restless. It’s pacing just beneath the surface of her skin, it wants to find the source of the blood.  

 

Something big is charging from her left suddenly, and Laura’s head snaps to side just in time to spot the wolfed out, out of control beta that’s rushing her. It’s not the one still eyeing her from the tree line, and Laura growls before side stepping the attack and bashing her elbow into the betas spine.

 

She hadn’t sensed this beta.

 

The blood scent is getting stronger from the upstairs window, and Laura is angry.

 

Her wolf is fighting against her control and she shifts partially. The attacking beta rolls before Laura can impale him on her claws. It pushes onto its feet and then it’s attacking again, punches walking Laura back, away from the house. None of the punches land, Laura is too fast for the beta, but it has strength and momentum on its side until it catches sight of the first beta making a run for the house behind Laura. The alpha takes the distraction, and a clawed hand snags the beta by the throat, slamming him into the ground with a vicious growl calling for submission.

 

The beta snarls, its eyes flashing blue in wide panic, before it goes limp. Its head drops to the side, baring its throat to the alpha whose claws dig into the skin of his throat enough to drawl blood before releasing him.

 

Laura stands, she snarls at the beta on the ground until it whimpers and gets up in a rush to leave. She watches it go, and turns back to the first beta only to find it gone.

 

It’s then that Laura registers how quiet Lydia’s gone. She takes a deep breath, and when she finds that the blood scent is coming from her bedroom, all hope for control is lost. She’s shredding her clothes from one step to the next as she shifts into alpha form and runs into the house.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time writing this chapter, mostly because I'm using themes I don't normally work with while at the same time writing a gender pairing I've never written before - my first F/F pairing. I'm enjoying the challenge, and I welcome any and all input. ^^
> 
> Also, I missed my self-imposed deadline of Feb. 28th, so I'll be updating again this month. The next chapter is outlined, and just needs to be typed up. I didn't originally intend to post only once a month, so I'll work on updating more regularly. XD


	4. Call

The town is in utter chaos. It’s the best way to describe what the cry of an unmated omega has caused as betas with no anchoring mate shift in answer, and start for the preserve. Humans and mated pairs are quick to get off the streets when a couple of the younger, inexperienced betas launch themselves at mated omegas that come within view. There have to be at least thirty shifted werewolves making their way towards the preserve, and to the few that have managed to ignore the call it is a threat to the peace Beacon Hills has maintained for centuries. This loss of control is more than enough for hunters to breach Beacon Hills with their shoot first ask questions later approach.

 

++++++++++

 

Alpha Hale tenses in her seat at the head of the table. Her eyes must flash red because the omegas at the table all go completely still. The closest omega, a boy, drops his head to the side and reveals a long line of bare, unmarked flesh. His submission makes Alpha Hale growl low, a warning to the boy and the two other omegas at the table who followed his example and fill the room with the scent of arousal. Alpha Hale growls louder, a strict rejection of these omegas that are ignoring her own mate’s claim. The omegas whine, ducking their heads in surrender.

 

“Talia.” Peters voice from upstairs, draws Alpha Hale to her feet.

 

“I know.”

 

Peter’s footsteps on the second floor make the omegas look up curiously. Alpha Hale knows they too heard the cry, but it is not in the way of an omega to see the call as anything more than a threat to a possible mate. Where it is instinct for an unmated beta to heed the call, another omega hears only the impending fight to claim the better mate.

 

There’s a car squealing to a stop outside, just in front of the house, and the scent of gunpowder and wolfsbane that accompanies it is enough to know that it is someone from the police department.

 

Talia pauses at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glancing up to where Peter has frozen with one hand on the railing at the top. There’s a grimace on his normally controlled face. Talia offers him a small smile when she hears the painfully quiet whine that escapes him a moment before he’s crushed the noise, and is calmly making his way down the steps to stand beside her. The playful smirk on his lips doesn’t quiet reach his eyes.

 

Talia squeezes his shoulder, and Peters’ eyes flash blue, a sign of frustration at how complicated things have become.

 

There’s a knock at the door, and Talia moves forward to open it. Sheriff Stilinski stands on the other side of the door, his attention focused over his shoulder and down the street, a frown firmly in place.

 

“Sheriff?”

 

The Sheriff jumps, hand going to his gun, before his head turns to Alpha Hale and he drops his hand to his side, patting his leg where they both know an old scar lies. “Sorry.”

 

Talia shakes her head, eyes scanning behind the man and then down the street. There’s an unmistakable threat heading towards them. Even if it is pack, instinct is clear in that she needs to protect the vulnerable omegas in her charge first and foremost. “How many?”

 

“We’ve managed to knock out a little over half. The gas wasn’t enough.” His hands tighten into fists, and Talia stands aside to let him into the house. “For the younger ones, the gas was enough. They haven’t been on the receiving end of the heavy dose the gas bombs use, so they went down easily enough. The others weren’t so lucky. One bullet has been enough for most, it slows them down enough to where a second dose of the gas knocks them out.”

 

Talia leads him into the kitchen where Peter is nursing a mug of coffee in his hands at the table, completely ignoring the three omegas that are staring at him in wonder. There’s an untouched plate of food in front of him with fresh fruit and jam on toast, but there’s a second plate beside him. It’s situated on the side of the table where there would be an empty seat left between whoever sat there and one of the omegas, and Talia can’t help the amused huff she makes. 

 

The Sheriff pauses, he looks like he’s debating taking the chair Talia had vacated before, but easily gives in, a halfhearted scowl on his lips, and takes the seat next to Peter instead. They don’t acknowledge each other, and the Sheriff takes a tentative sip of the coffee in the mug. His eyebrows rise in surprise, and then he’s taking a larger drink and settling in his chair more comfortably. Peter’s shoulders relax almost imperceptivity, and Alpha Hale sees the moment the omegas catch on.

 

Alpha Hale reclaims her seat at the head of the table.  

 

“It wasn’t Stiles,” Peter says.

 

“It was Lydia.” Alpha Hale adds.

 

Sheriff Stilinski nods slowly, and when sets his mug on the table he’s quick to clasp his hands together to hide how badly they’re shaking. “I wasn’t sure… I had some hope since it didn’t sound familiar though.”

 

“I don’t know what Laura is thinking.” Alpha Hale shares a frown with Peter across the table. Beside her the omegas sink into their chairs, perhaps glad that they’ve avoided whatever trouble Lydia has landed in.

 

++++++++++

 

Its not necessarily awkward, but the easy comfort from before is gone. Lydia’s cry is still ringing in his ears even as he lies still against the alpha. His stomach growls, and he shifts restlessly until the arms around him drop and he’s allowed to sit up enough to look at the alpha behind him. “I’m hungry.”

 

The alpha opens a lazy eye at him.

 

Stiles purses his lips, and moves to get up.

 

A large hand on his wrist stops him from sitting up fully, and the alpha uses the momentum of pulling him back down to sit up with a soft growl. Stiles lets him with a roll of his eyes. Standing, the alpha sniffs at the air searching for prey nearby. He must catch something because his body stiffens and already red eyes seem to brighten at the prospect of a hunt. He growls out a stern, “stay” and then he’s disappearing into the trees.

 

Stiles rolls over in the grass, not willingly to acknowledge that his limbs have once again gone limp at the alphas command. His instincts are screaming at him to please after what happened earlier, and it’s logical enough that even he understands he screwed up. He hadn’t realized how much the heat would mess with his control, and he’d lashed out, hurting his mate and alpha. Things could have gone a lot worse.

 

Having the town Sheriff as a father meant he’d been repeatedly warned about what could happen when he came of age for the heat ceremony. There was no way to ensure that he’d end up with someone he’d who’d treat him right. His father had had to deal with enough cases of omegas who were mistreated during the heat ceremony, but more so after when they’d received the last claim from their partners. There were people that took advantage of that claim, and didn’t treat their partners with respect.

 

He shuddered at the thought of being tied down to someone who’d only use him to breed.

 

++++++++++

 

The heavy scent of blood drifts out from the torn open back door of the house, and Laura’s chest heaves from it. It’s Lydia’s blood that coats the air, heavy enough that Laura can taste it on her tongue.

 

It’s too quiet.

 

++++++++++

 

“They’re almost here.”

 

Peter stands, and his eyes stray to the Sheriff whose body has tensed once more with the impending battle on their hands. “Let’s go, kiddies.” He leaves the table, and the omegas are quick to follow him.

 

“He’ll take them down to the basement before he joins us. Do you have enough ammo?”

 

The Sherriff nods, “yeah, I’m fine. I’ve got gas bombs in the car too.”

 

“If they’re too far gone to obey, you’ll have to use it.”

 

“What about-“

 

Alpha Hale shakes her head, “don’t mind Peter and I. Use the gas, it’s our best shot at ending this quickly.”

 

The Sheriff nods, and they rise to get ready.

 

Peter joins them at the door, and holds it open for them. “Be careful,” he whispers as the Sheriff walks by him.

 

For a moment, it looks like the Sheriff won’t respond, but he stops just outside the doorway for a heartbeat and Alpha Hale lays a hand on Peters shoulder when the wind carries back a soft, “you too.” 


End file.
